<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repousser les ombres by LunaQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859192">Repousser les ombres</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen'>LunaQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Penny Dreadful (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Girls Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catriona lui a conseillé de ne pas rester seule, de s'entourer des gens qu'elle aimait et dont l'amour pourrait la protéger. Elle n'a plus personne. Non. Elle l'a, elle. Le docteur Seward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vanessa Ives/Dr. Florence Seward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Repousser les ombres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Quand nous rencontrerons-nous à nouveau, mon ange ?</i>
</p><p>Les flammes dansaient sur le visage si familier du docteur Seward. La fumée de sa cigarette dissimulait ses yeux, mais Vanessa n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour sentir qu'ils la fixaient. La sondaient. Exactement comme ceux de la femme qu'elle avait connu, bien des années auparavant. C'était elle, et ça ne l'était pas en même temps. Comment savoir ? Une chose n'avait pas changé, en revanche, c'était la douceur qui s'emparait de son cœur et la réchauffait par sa seule présence. Déjà à l'époque, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, et elle recommençait aujourd'hui. D'une toute autre manière, certes, mais l'âme avait tout autant besoin d'être sauvée que le corps.</p><p>
  <i>Quand nous rencontrerons-nous à nouveau ?</i>
</p><p>Derrière les fenêtres, les ombres guettaient, se rapprochaient, la cherchaient. Augmentaient de seconde en seconde. Mais elle se sentait en sécurité, ici, avec elle. Elle n'avait plus peur. Pas quand leur main se frôlaient. Pas quand leur regard se croisaient. Quand leur bouche s'envisageaient. Elles pouvaient bien venir, elle se sentait invincible. Puissante. </p><p>
  <i>Et si tu embrasses mes lèvres froides d'argile,</i>
</p><p>Les lèvres du docteur étaient tièdes sous les siennes, et cette dernière sursauta à son contact. Au froid. De sa bouche. De ses mains sur ses joues, sa nuque. De ses yeux, qui, pourtant, étaient embrasés et répandaient leur brasier sur sa peau, partout où ils se posaient, partout où ils la dévoraient. Elle suffoqua. Et Vanessa avala son soupir. </p><p>
  <i>Tes jours ne seront plus longs.</i>
</p><p>Dehors, les ombres reculaient. Et leur baiser s'éternisa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>